BLACKOUT a pokemon adventure
by white300
Summary: When ash blacks out, he finds himself with a very powerful pikachu. Please leave reviews.


Introduction

The adventure begins

This story begins with a ten year old boy, going to get his very first Pokémon.

He is about to leap forward into an unknown and crazy adventure!

Chapter 1

"Leo, time to get up, there's breakfast!" Mum yelled from the kitchen.

I opened my cupboard, got out my clothes, put them on and raced down the stairs. I was so excited!

Today was the day that I was going to get my very first Pokémon!

I want a fire type. No a water type. Maybe a grass type.

They all sound good to me. I walked towards the door of the kitchen to greet my family.

"Hi son" dad said with a big smile on his face. "Hey" I replied.

"Isn't today the big day when you go down to prof. Oaks lab and get your very first Pokémon?"

"Yeah can't wait. But you do know that when I get my Pokémon, I will be off to different cities to become the world's greatest Pokémon master!"

I sat down at the kitchen table waiting for my breakfast to arrive.

"Here are your pancakes dear." Mum said with a little tear forming in her left eye.

"Thanks." I ate fourteen pancakes within three and a half minutes. "That was delicious" I complemented my mum.

"I'm off to go and get my Pokémon. Cya mum, bye dad. I'll miss you" I said as I started walking towards the door.

I was just turning the handle when mum comes from behind me and gives me the biggest hug in the world!

"Mum, you can let go of me now!" I said, but she still held onto me.

She finally let go of me and I opened the front door. Each step I took down the road, my heart beat would increase rapidly.

My blood pressure was rising. Everything started to fade away. All of a sudden I had seen a flash of light and everything went pitch black.

I awoke to see a Pikachu standing on top of me.

"How did I get here" I asked the Pikachu, who was staring at me with its gloomy eyes.

"Did you save me?" I asked. I asked another three question before it used its thunder shock.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Maybe it wanted me to shut up.

As I stood up the Pikachu stood up. I thanked him and started to walk off to prof. Oak's lab. Well, it was more like a limp to prof. Oak's lab

As I just arrived he was closing the doors. "Hang on!" I yelled from the distance.

He turned around and saw me running towards the lab. Prof. Oak opened the doors and let me inside.

"Leo, you do know that you're late?" Prof Oak asked me. "Yes and I'm really sorry.

I suffered a minor concussion, and a Pikachu came and saved me."

"You mean that Pikachu right there" he said as his finger was pointing in my direction.

As I turned around my eyes just stared at the Pikachu. "How did you get here Pikachu?" I asked him.

He just replied with a "Pika Pika". "I can't worry about you now. Well, Prof. Oak, can I please choose my Pokémon now?"

"I have bad and good news Leo." "What's the good news?" I asked him.

"I can give you a pokedex." "And the bad news?" I asked with fear. "The bad news is, that, um… How do I put this? I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE POKEMON!!!" "My grandson son Larry took the last Pokémon. But you can take that Pikachu" he continued.

I thought to myself. It was either this Pikachu or nothing.

"I'll take Pikachu" I happily said. Prof. Oak gave me my pokedex and my Pikachu. Now I was now ready to set out on my journey!

Prof. Oak opened the front doors and I took my first step into the world with my new Pokémon, PIKACHU!

"Hi Pikachu, my name is Leo, I am your Pokémon trainer". "Pika pika" Pikachu replied.

"So Pikachu, what do you like to do for fun?" What am I saying? This is no time for fun, I need to train him!

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I forgot that I need to train you." "Pika pika pika pika pika!" "I'm sorry Pikachu, but I don't speak your language".

I soon realize that Pikachu was pointing to the viridian forest. "Oh, so you want o go through the viridian forest?"

The viridian forest was a death trap. It was filled with beedrills and other deadly bug type Pokémon.

"Pikachu, I don't think you are strong enough to be fighting against dozens of deadly bug Pokémon just yet. OK?"

After I had just told Pikachu why we shouldn't go through the forest, he just ran straight into it!

"Pikachu, Come back!" I yelled. But it was too late. He had already run straight into the darkness of the forest.

I now had two options. I could go after Pikachu and save him, or I could go to the pokeshop, by some pokeballs and catch my own Pokémon.

I knew that I couldn't leave Pikachu by himself. But what was so important that he needed to go into the viridian forest?

This was no time to ask myself questions. Pikachu was probably half way through the forest now. I decided to take the short cut.

I would have to go to the lake and swim through a hole at the bottom. Then I would come up in another lake at the end of the viridian forest.

I made my way to the lake. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to Pikachu. Just about as I was going to dive in, I felt a hook attach to my pants.

It pulled me into the water and out again. "Help, Help!" I cried out hoping someone would come and save me from whatever was attacking me.

"I finally came back to shore. I was still trying to get all the water out of my eyes when a girl said "Hey, you're not a Pokémon!"

All the water was out of my eyes now and I saw the girl. "Um.. I think I know that I'm not a Pokémon."

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?" the girl asked me. "For what? You are the one that nearly killed me" I replied.

"You need to apologize for breaking my new fishing rod that I got for my birthday!" she said with rage in her eyes.

"I don't have time for this now. I need to go save my Pikachu from the viridian forest. So if you don't mind, I need to swim through the hole at the bottom of this lake so I can get to the end of the viridian forest."

"I'm so sorry" she said. "I didn't know. How about I'll lend you my staryu so that you can get to where you want faster?"

"That would be good. By the way, what's your name?" "It's misty, and you are?" "I'm Leon, from pallet town."

"Can I borrow your staryu now?" "Oh, yes. Staryu, I choose you!" Misty told her staryu as she came out of her pokeball.

"My Pikachu won't even go into a pokeball" I told her. "There must be something wrong with him then. You should go and get him checked out." Misty told me.

"That doesn't matter now. Staryu, use dive" I commanded her. Staryu shot into the water just as I hopped onto her back. We were almost at the top when I saw Misty on her Vaporeon.

They got to the top first as staryu and I followed. All four of us were gasping for air. "Thanks for lending me your staryu Misty".

"No problem, let's go and find your Pikachu." "I will go and look for mi Pikachu more in the middle, and you can go and look for Pikachu more at the end of the forest."

"Pikachu, are you there?" we were both yelling. "PIKACHU, YOU THERE?" we said again.

We were both saying that for about half an hour till we saw a swarm of beedrill coming towards us!

"Misty! Beedrill at 4 o'clock" I yelled to her. You could hear the loud and ear piercing buzzing sound that they produced. This is the day that I was going to die.

I shut my eyes just waiting for them to inject there toxic into my blood. "Pikachuuuuuuu!" I opened my eyes and Pikachu was using his thunder-shock to electrify the swarm of beedrill. What an amazing sight.

A small little untrained Pikachu was winning again a swarm of big and deadly beedrill. He must have learnt a lot from this visit in the viridian forest.

"Pikachu, you can stop now". Pikachu stopped and the beedrill just fell out of the sky into the lake below them.

I ran to Pikachu just as he fainted. "Misty, we need to get Pikachu to the pokecenter!"

I carried Pikachu out of the forest and ran to the closest pokecenter that was in pewter city. That's where the first gym was.

"Excuse me nurse joy (She was the nurse at the pokecenter) my Pikachu just fought against a swarm of beedrill in the viridian forest and needs to recover.

"Very well, just take him into that room just over there and our doctors will take care of your Pikachu" nurse joy told me.

"Thank-you" I told her and took Pikachu to the recovery room that nurse joy told me to go to.

"Excuse me, nurse joy told me to give my Pikachu to you to heal him" I mentioned to the doctor.

"Thank-you, your Pikachu will be healed and rested in the next 24 hours" "In the mean time, you can sleep in the next room to the left" the doctor said to me.

Misty and I made our way to the room next to Pikachu. The room contained three beds, a toilet and a shower, extra towels,

Bed sheets, a phone and ten pokeballs that had a sigh which said: five pokeballs per person.

That was good, five pokeballs for me and five for Misty. Hopefully she would give me her five.

"Let's go to sleep now Leon, and in the morning we will see how Pikachu is going, ok?" "Ok, goodnight Misty".

My eye lids got heavier and heavier till they wouldn't open. I was in a deep sleep.

Instead of seeing black in my sleep, everything went yellow. Then some brown appeared and I heard the sound "pika pika".

The yellow swirled around a bit and turned into my Pikachu. I think this was the start of a dream.

A man appeared. Wait, he looked more about my age. A rocky battle arena had formed around us and he sent out an onix.

I knew what this dream was. It was me fighting at the pewter city gym against the gym leader Brock.

The dream felt so real. I decided to send out my Pikachu, but instead a Raichu came out. That was weird.

Hang on, when did I have a Raichu? I tried to imagine my Pikachu and he came back, lucky breakthrough.

"Hey, that's my Pikachu" Brock had just yelled out to me from the other side of the battle arena.

This felt really real now. "This is my Pikachu; prof. Oak gave him to me" I replied back to Brock. "I'll prove to you that he is my Pikachu" Brock said as he took out a pokeball out from his pocket.

"Pikachu, return" and Pikachu went straight back into his pokeball. " I told you he was mine, Pokémon can only go back into the pokeballs that they were caught in" Brock told me.

It all made sense. Pikachu must have run away and found me. Then when prof. Oak gave him to me, Pikachu wouldn't go back into a pokeball.

It wasn't because there was something wrong with him; it was just that Pikachu already belonged to a Pokémon trainer.

Just after that I woke up. Misty wasn't in her bed. I walked back to the room where Pikachu was. Misty was there.

"Hi Leon, the doctors said that Pikachu will be ready to fight in the next five minutes. They are just doing some tests just down the corridor."

"I am going to go check what they are doing to him" I told Misty and started to walk down the corridor.

The sign on the door said experiment room. Why would Pikachu be in there? I walked in to see a room full of Pokémon. They weren't any ordinary Pokémon.

They were genetically enhanced Pokémon. There was an eight armed machamp, a superfast slowpoke, a geodude and a diglett mixed to make one Pokémon.

Then I saw my Pikachu. But it wasn't a Pikachu; they had turned him into a Raichu. I ran up to the doctors and tackled them down.

"Pikachu, what have they done to you?" Pikachu was attached to some cords, and the cords were attached to a box with some kind of stone.

I know that a thunderstone will evolve a Pikachu, but it wasn't a thunderstone. It was multi – colored with two arrows. One was pointing left and the other was pointing right.

"Leon, hold on, we will change your Pikachu back." The doctor told me getting up.

"What have you done to my Pikachu?" I asked him. "We have made a new evolution stone that can evolve any Pokémon to any stage of their evolution. Now we just need to see if it can change Raichu back to Pikachu." The doctor told me.

He pressed some buttons and there was a flash of light. I turned back to the Raichu. But it wasn't a Raichu anymore. It was my Pikachu!

I jumped up and grabbed Pikachu. While the doctors were still trying to adjust their vision, I grabbed the stone and ran back to our room.

"Misty, grab the pokeballs and let's get out of here" I said as I was running out of the building with Misty just behind me.

We hid in some bushes and waited for a bit till we started talking. "What was that all about Leon?" I knew she was going to ask questions.

I told her about my dream and what had happened to Pikachu. Then I showed her the stone.

"You went through all that?" "Yes I did" I replied. Misty just looked at me shocked. "I think it's time for Pikachu to go and face Brock the gym leader and his Pokémon." "Alright Leon, let's go."

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE PIKACHU FACES AGAINST BROCK AND I FIND OUT IF MY DREAM COMES TRUE!!!


End file.
